Le petit jeu de la frustration
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Yamamoto, après une petit incident matinal avec Hibari, décide de se rendre au bureau du gardien des nuages ,et ce qu'il y découvre l'intrigue fortement; Hibari à conservé chacune de ses balles perdues, pourquoi ? Yamamoto va vite le découvrir..
1. Ou quand Hibari

**Titre: _Le petit jeu de la frustration_**

**Paring: **Hibari/Yamamoto, ou peut-être Yamamoto/Hibari, peut-être un peu des deux, qui sait ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong> _**Ou quand Hibari décide qu'il à assez d'arguments pour commencer le jeu**_

Yamamoto s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche en regardant le ciel, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il souriait bêtement, comme à son habitude. Il posa la batte qu'il tenait dans la main droite sur un banc et partit à la recherche de la balle qu'il venait d'envoyer valser en un magnifique home run. Il la chercha pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute mais fut incapable de la retrouver.

**« -C'est ça que tu cherche herbivore ? »**

Il se retourna rapidement, sur la défensive, ses réflexes s'étant développés de manières incroyable avec ce qui c'était passé dans le futur. Il se détendit en voyant Hibari le fixer, la balle dans la main gauche. Il se redressa en souriant tout en se frottant la nuque, légèrement gêné.

**« -Ouais, j'la trouvais pas. Thank you Hibari !**

**-Qui à dit que je te la rendais ?**

**-Hein ? »**

Yamamoto cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris en voyant Hibari rangé la balle dans une des poches intérieure de sa veste. Le chef du comité de discipline garda quelques secondes son regard de glace ancré à celui du baseballer avant de se retourner, prêt à partir.

**« -Si tu veux la récupérer viens dans mon bureau après les cours, seul. »**

Le gardien de la pluie ne prononça pas un mot en voyant Hibari quitter le terrain avec la seule balle qui lui restait, les autres n'ayant jamais été retrouvé après qu'il les ait envoyé trop loin. Il se gratta la nuque, un peu perdu, puis haussa les épaules avant d'aller récupérer sa batte pour se diriger vers le vestiaire, il irait voir le gardien des nuages le soir même et récupèrerait sa balle, fin de l'histoire.

Il prit une douche et se changea rapidement avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il se hâta de rejoindre la salle de cours et dit bonjour a Tsuna avant de se faire encore crier dessus par Gokudera parce qu'il était trop familier avec le « Juudaime ». Il rigola, comme à chaque fois, et s'assit à sa place quand le professeur entra.

A peine quelques minutes après le début du cours il piquait déjà du nez et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il savait que le professeur ne le réveillerait pas, et puis de toute façon même si il le faisait il s'excuserait et se rendormirait quelques secondes après donc bon, quelle importance.

Lors de la pause du midi il s'excusa auprès de son Boss et de l'italien parce qu'il allait manger avec des amis du club de baseball pour parler du match que l'équipe de Namimori avait gagné la veille. Cependant il avait beau penser au baseball il n'arrivait pas à sortir la scène qui s'était déroulée ce matin avec Hibari de son esprit.

La sonnerie retenti une nouvelle fois et il rejoint de nouveau sa place dans la salle de cours. Il resta éveillé pendant les cours de l'après midi mais n'était pas vraiment attentif, regardant les oiseaux par la fenêtre, un air pensif au visage. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit même pas l'annonce de la fin des cours. Ce fut Tsuna qui l'en informa.

Il s'excusa en rigolant et dit au jeune Decimo qu'il ne rentrait pas avec lui aujourd'hui car il avait des choses à faire. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui dire à demain, pensant simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une heure de retenue pour avoir dormit en classe ou d'un entrainement de baseball décidé au dernier moment.

Gokudera lui sourit grandement, heureux de raccompagner seul Tsuna chez lui pour une fois. Le brun sourit en les voyant, il savait que l'italien avait des sentiments bien plus fort que de l'amitié pour le jeune Sawada, mais il savait aussi que le futur parrain des Vongola était naïf et innocent à souhait et n'en s'en rendrait pas compte à moins d'avoir un petit coup de pouce.

Il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment il devait aller récupérer sa balle. Il grimpa les marches pour se rendre au bureau du préfet et croisa Kusakabe en route. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il faisait la, intrigué. Il lui expliqua la situation et ne comprit pas vraiment le sourire en coin du second d'Hibari qui lui souhaita bonne chance.

Il continua son chemin et toqua à la porte. Il entra quand le préfet l'y autorisa et referma la porte derrière lui. Il vit Hibird s'envoler et sortir par la fenêtre en chantant l'hymne de Namimori tandis que Kyoya était resté assit dans son fauteuil. Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux en voyant une sorte de large vase en verre rempli de balle de baseball, c'est pour ça qu'il ne les avait jamais retrouvé.

**« -Tu fais une collection ? Ah ah... »**

Hibari lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit taire le baseballer qui se frotta la nuque, légèrement embarrassé et surtout perdu, pourquoi le préfet avait-il récupéré toutes ses balles. Ce dernier se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher de Yamamoto. Le sportif, ayant quand même un instinct de survie développer quand il s'agissait de Kyoya, recula jusqu'à heurter le sofa, se retrouvant assit dessus.

Il ne comprit pas de suite le petit sourire satisfait d'Hibari mais quand ce dernier grimpa sur lui pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches, il se dit que quelque chose clochait. Et il ne pensa même pas à se dégager quand le préfet se pencha pour l'embrasser violemment, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance, trop surprit, et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser le chef du comité de discipline approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier glissa de suite sa langue dans la bouche de Yamamoto, venant taquiner celle du baseballer qui, inconsciemment, répondit à l'échange. Il cassa le baiser en se léchant les lèvres et se remit debout.

Le gardien de la pluie du Decimo regarda, encore un peu choqué, le préfet du comité de discipline se dirigé vers son bureau et prendre une balle dans le pot avant de la lancé à Yamamoto.

**« -Il en reste beaucoup d'autres. Reviens demain pour en avoir une autre. »**

Le baseballer ne répondit rien et vit Hibari quitté son bureau, le laissant seul à l'intérieur, sur le sofa, avec un début d'érection. Il prit enfin conscience de ce que qu'il venait de se produire et ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Il serra la balle dans sa main et se redressa puis déglutit et quitta lui aussi le bureau puis le collège avant de se diriger vers le restaurant de son père, il retournerait voir Hibari le lendemain, il en était sûr.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, c'est court. Mais la suite arrivera très vite, enfin normalement... xP<strong>


	2. Ou quand Yamamoto

**Titre: _Le petit jeu de la frustration_**

**Paring: **Hibari/Yamamoto, ou peut-être Yamamoto/Hibari, peut-être un peu des deux, qui sait ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong> _**Ou quand Hibari décide qu'il à assez d'arguments pour commencer le jeu**_

Yamamoto s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche en regardant le ciel, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il souriait bêtement, comme à son habitude. Il posa la batte qu'il tenait dans la main droite sur un banc et partit à la recherche de la balle qu'il venait d'envoyer valser en un magnifique home run. Il la chercha pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute mais fut incapable de la retrouver.

**« -C'est ça que tu cherche herbivore ? »**

Il se retourna rapidement, sur la défensive, ses réflexes s'étant développés de manières incroyable avec ce qui c'était passé dans le futur. Il se détendit en voyant Hibari le fixer, la balle dans la main gauche. Il se redressa en souriant tout en se frottant la nuque, légèrement gêné.

**« -Ouais, j'la trouvais pas. Thank you Hibari !**

**-Qui à dit que je te la rendais ?**

**-Hein ? »**

Yamamoto cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris en voyant Hibari rangé la balle dans une des poches intérieure de sa veste. Le chef du comité de discipline garda quelques secondes son regard de glace ancré à celui du baseballer avant de se retourner, prêt à partir.

**« -Si tu veux la récupérer viens dans mon bureau après les cours, seul. »**

Le gardien de la pluie ne prononça pas un mot en voyant Hibari quitter le terrain avec la seule balle qui lui restait, les autres n'ayant jamais été retrouvé après qu'il les ait envoyé trop loin. Il se gratta la nuque, un peu perdu, puis haussa les épaules avant d'aller récupérer sa batte pour se diriger vers le vestiaire, il irait voir le gardien des nuages le soir même et récupèrerait sa balle, fin de l'histoire.

Il prit une douche et se changea rapidement avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il se hâta de rejoindre la salle de cours et dit bonjour a Tsuna avant de se faire encore crier dessus par Gokudera parce qu'il était trop familier avec le « Juudaime ». Il rigola, comme à chaque fois, et s'assit à sa place quand le professeur entra.

A peine quelques minutes après le début du cours il piquait déjà du nez et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il savait que le professeur ne le réveillerait pas, et puis de toute façon même si il le faisait il s'excuserait et se rendormirait quelques secondes après donc bon, quelle importance.

Lors de la pause du midi il s'excusa auprès de son Boss et de l'italien parce qu'il allait manger avec des amis du club de baseball pour parler du match que l'équipe de Namimori avait gagné la veille. Cependant il avait beau penser au baseball il n'arrivait pas à sortir la scène qui s'était déroulée ce matin avec Hibari de son esprit.

La sonnerie retenti une nouvelle fois et il rejoint de nouveau sa place dans la salle de cours. Il resta éveillé pendant les cours de l'après midi mais n'était pas vraiment attentif, regardant les oiseaux par la fenêtre, un air pensif au visage. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit même pas l'annonce de la fin des cours. Ce fut Tsuna qui l'en informa.

Il s'excusa en rigolant et dit au jeune Decimo qu'il ne rentrait pas avec lui aujourd'hui car il avait des choses à faire. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui dire à demain, pensant simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une heure de retenue pour avoir dormit en classe ou d'un entrainement de baseball décidé au dernier moment.

Gokudera lui sourit grandement, heureux de raccompagner seul Tsuna chez lui pour une fois. Le brun sourit en les voyant, il savait que l'italien avait des sentiments bien plus fort que de l'amitié pour le jeune Sawada, mais il savait aussi que le futur parrain des Vongola était naïf et innocent à souhait et n'en s'en rendrait pas compte à moins d'avoir un petit coup de pouce.

Il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment il devait aller récupérer sa balle. Il grimpa les marches pour se rendre au bureau du préfet et croisa Kusakabe en route. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il faisait la, intrigué. Il lui expliqua la situation et ne comprit pas vraiment le sourire en coin du second d'Hibari qui lui souhaita bonne chance.

Il continua son chemin et toqua à la porte. Il entra quand le préfet l'y autorisa et referma la porte derrière lui. Il vit Hibird s'envoler et sortir par la fenêtre en chantant l'hymne de Namimori tandis que Kyoya était resté assit dans son fauteuil. Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux en voyant une sorte de large vase en verre rempli de balle de baseball, c'est pour ça qu'il ne les avait jamais retrouvé.

**« -Tu fais une collection ? Ah ah... »**

Hibari lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit taire le baseballer qui se frotta la nuque, légèrement embarrassé et surtout perdu, pourquoi le préfet avait-il récupéré toutes ses balles. Ce dernier se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher de Yamamoto. Le sportif, ayant quand même un instinct de survie développer quand il s'agissait de Kyoya, recula jusqu'à heurter le sofa, se retrouvant assit dessus.

Il ne comprit pas de suite le petit sourire satisfait d'Hibari mais quand ce dernier grimpa sur lui pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches, il se dit que quelque chose clochait. Et il ne pensa même pas à se dégager quand le préfet se pencha pour l'embrasser violemment, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance, trop surprit, et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser le chef du comité de discipline approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier glissa de suite sa langue dans la bouche de Yamamoto, venant taquiner celle du baseballer qui, inconsciemment, répondit à l'échange. Il cassa le baiser en se léchant les lèvres et se remit debout.

Le gardien de la pluie du Decimo regarda, encore un peu choqué, le préfet du comité de discipline se dirigé vers son bureau et prendre une balle dans le pot avant de la lancé à Yamamoto.

**« -Il en reste beaucoup d'autres. Reviens demain pour en avoir une autre. »**

Le baseballer ne répondit rien et vit Hibari quitté son bureau, le laissant seul à l'intérieur, sur le sofa, avec un début d'érection. Il prit enfin conscience de ce que qu'il venait de se produire et ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Il serra la balle dans sa main et se redressa puis déglutit et quitta lui aussi le bureau puis le collège avant de se diriger vers le restaurant de son père, il retournerait voir Hibari le lendemain, il en était sûr.

**Chapitre 2: _Ou quand Yamamoto décide de se laisser entraîner dans le jeu_**

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Yamamoto se réveilla en sueur, les joues légèrement colorées. Il souleva sa couette et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qui c'était passé avec Hibari la veille mais il n'était pas rester sur le baiser, dans ses rêves ils avaient fait beaucoup plus.

Il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau, tiède, avant de commencer à soulager son membre douloureusement tendu en fermant les yeux, visualisant le préfet. Heureusement le bruit de l'eau couvrait ses soupirs et ses gémissements.

Il se libéra assez rapidement et se doucha avant d'aller s'habiller puis d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se rendre au collège après avoir aider son père à ouvrir le restaurant. Il courut jusqu'à chez Tsuna, retrouvant Gokudera qui attendait déjà.

**« -Yo Gokudera !**

**-Tche. Salut, Yakyuu-baka. »**

Yamamoto cligna des yeux avant d'observer Gokudera, se dernier avait détourner le regard et ne lui avait pas crier dessus, il lui avait même dit bonjour, bon il l'avait insulter mais ça c'était normal. Il se plaça devant lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**« -Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tsuna ? »**

Il sut qu'il avait vu juste lorsque le gardien de la tempête rougit d'un seul coup et se tourna pour lui faire dos, croisant les bras et niant tout à propos du jeune Decimo. Il abandonna bien vite, il savait que l'argenté ne lâcherait pas son problème comme ça, et puis en ce moment il avait aussi le siens, de problème, et celui ci était brun, asocial et gardien des nuages.

Quelques minutes après Tsuna arriva et salua joyeusement Yamamoto mais il se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête à l'égard de Gokudera, se tenant à bonne distance de son auto proclamé bras droit, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier les doutes du brun, il s'était passer quelque chose la veille entre ses deux la. Il soupira mentalement, il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls une journée.

Une fois arriver au collège ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle de cours pour ne pas arriver au retard et le cours le plus horrible du monde selon Tsuna, commença, les Mathématiques. Yamamoto pour une fois ne dormait pas le matin, il préférait écouter car dans une semaine il y avait une grande évaluation de maths.

Encore une fois la journée passa assez vite, sans accrochage si l'on oublie la pause du midi ou Ryohei était venu demander à Tsuna de rejoindre son club de boxe de manière extrême, démoralisant légèrement le jeune Decimo qui préféra prendre la fuite.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il souriait en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Hibari. Il toqua et abaissa la poignée pour ouvrir la porte quand la voit du gardien des nuages retentit pour l'autoriser à entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce en refermant la porte et s'avança de quelques pas, avisant Kyoya qui était assit à son bureau, semblant remplir quelques papiers.

Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher d'écarquillé légèrement les yeux en voyant que le chef du comité de discipline portait des lunettes afin de faire son travail. Elle était fines, la monture joliment travaillée en de petites arabesques très discrètes. Leur couleur argentés faisait ressortir les yeux de glace du préfet, ce dernier n'ayant pas relever le regard.

Il prit le tampon officiel du collège déposé dans un coin de son bureau et l'apposa sur la feuille qu'il venait de remplir. Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa dans leur boite qu'il referma puis déposa sur le bureau. Il se leva, le papier précédemment complété en main, et fit signe au gardien de la pluie de venir s'asseoir dans le canapé, lui même s'essayant dans celui d'en face, une simple table basse en verre les séparant. Croisant les jambes, Hibari tendit la feuille au brun qui la saisit.

**« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-Un papier officiel qui dit que tant que ta moyenne n'aura pas dépasser 15, tu passera ici tout les soirs pour des cours particuliers. Une heure durant la semaine, et quatre durant le week end. »**

Yamamoto observa Hibari porté une tasse de thé fraichement servit par ses soins à ses lèvres et en boire une gorgée en fermant les yeux, savourant l'odeur et le goût du thé vert. Le préfet reposa sa tasse et jeta un regard à celle qu'il avait servit au sportif, ce dernier déposant le papier dans sa poche avant de boire quelques gorgées du liquide pour faire bonne figure. Puis il reposa également sa tasse.

**« -Mais... Quatre heures, c'est pas un peu beaucoup ? Et puis le collège est interdit d'accès le week end, ah a-**

**-Tu viendra chez moi l'après midi. Et sache que je ne tolérerais aucun retard ou une quelconque absence, quelle qu'en soit la raison. C'est bien clair ?**

**-Ouais... Mais on peut pas plutôt faire ça chez moi ?**

**-Non.**

**-... Ok.**

**-Bien. A présent... »**

Hibari se releva et contourna la table, il vit Yamamoto levé son regard mordoré vers lui, une lueur impatiente au fond des prunelles du gardien de la pluie. Il s'assit sur les cuisses du baseballer et esquissa un sourire légèrement sadique, le seul qu'il était capable de faire en somme. Il saisit entre ses mains les deux bouts du col de la chemise de Takeshi et les écarta, desserrant de ce même geste la cravate ornée de l'enseigne du collège.

Le chef du comité de discipline pencha doucement la tête en avant, restant sur ses garde, comme un prédateur s'amusant de sa proie tout en restant aux aguets. Il déposa ses lèvres froides sur la peau brûlante de la gorge de Yamamoto, ce dernier frissonnant sous le contact, il avait penser à ce qu'allait lui faire Hibari toute la journée durant, et maintenant que l'heure était arrivée, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il posa les paumes de ses mains sur les hanches de Kyoya, s'attirant un léger feulement de la part du gardien des nuages qui lui lança un regard glacé avant de saisir la jugulaire du sportif entre ses dents acérées et prêtes à déchiqueter cette artère au moindre mouvement brusque de Yamamoto.

**« -J'vais pas te faire de mal... »**

Comme légèrement rassuré par cette affirmation, mais pas pour autant totalement détendu, Hibari desserra les dents et entreprit d'aspirer doucement la peau tendre dans sa bouche, la suçotant lentement au début avant d'y aller avec plus de brusquerie, souhaitant laisser une marque que Yamamoto garderait un certain temps tout de même.

Une fois son suçon fini, il se recula en se léchant les lèvres pour admirer son travail. La peau était gonflée et rougit, la couleur due aux nombreux petits vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient éclatés sous la pression. Hibari passa sa langue sur sa canine droite et se permit un regard à Yamamoto. Ce dernier avait la respiration légèrement haletante, les sens aiguisés et les nerfs à fleur de peaux, ses pupilles dilatées sous l'excitation qu'avait fait naître son homologue du nuage.

Fier de son petit jeu, Hibari se redressa, quittant les cuisses du baseballer, retirant les mains de ce dernier de sur ses hanches. Puis il épousseta légèrement sa veste pour défaire les petits plis qui s'étaient installés. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à son bureau, les légers talons de ses chaussures claquants sur le sol, puis il récupéra l'une des balles qui se trouvaient dans le vase.

Il s'approcha de nouveau du gardien de la pluie, ce dernier cessant de respirer, guettant l'expression du préfet, espérant un quelconque geste affectif de sa part. Hibari se pencha, déposant la sphère blanche au niveau de l'entrejambe du sportif, et s'appuya légèrement dessus pour se penché un peu plus et déposé ses lèvres sur celles de Yamamoto, ce dernier entrouvrant immédiatement la bouche pour laisser passer un gémissement de frustration mêlé de plaisir ainsi que la langue conquérante du gardien du nuage qui l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se relever, relâchant la balle en se léchant les lèvres, jetant un dernier regard appréciateur à Takeshi avant de quitter son bureau comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Le gardien de la pluie soupira de frustration lorsque la porte se referma sur le brun ténébreux qui venait de le mettre dans tout ses états. Il prit la balle entre ses doigts et la porta devant son visage, l'observant avec précision, puis il l'apposa doucement contre ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, essayant de se calmer, son membre tendu pulsant douloureusement dans son boxer, contenu par son jean.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila la suite ! Bon elle était déjà écrite, donc c'est facile de la poster comme ça et de partir se gelé les miches dans son jardin sous trente centimètres de neiges, les doigts de pieds en éventails sous trois paires de chaussettes, à regarder les oiseaux tombés, morts congelés les uns après les autres ! ... Euh, c'était légèrement mordibe la, mais j'ai réussi à vous faire oublier que vous aviez envie de me tuer ! Je suis géniale ! Mwahaha, Haha ! u_u<strong>


End file.
